Jade the Hedgehog
by KISSmeBecca
Summary: It has been about 24 years since Chris said good-bye to Sonic the Hedgehog and he has three kids of his own. But, one day his daughter, Lyra, finds two of Sonic's friends.  Progolg is of Sonic's cousin, Jade -ON HOLD!-
1. Prologue

Me: Ok, this is gonna start my Sonic fanfic! (omg, that rhymes! 0o) I don't own anything except for Jade and her dead family… and a few characters later on…. Enjoy, peeps! ^^

In the hallway of a mansion ran a white female hedgehog and a young, purple female hedgehog. The white hedgehog had a face that read nothing but terror and fear for her only child that was alive.

"Mama, what are we running from? What's going on?" asked the purple hedgehog. She looked like she was about the age of 14.

"We're running from you uncle. He did something horrible." the mother replied.

"What did he do, Mom?" asked the young teenager.

"He killed your father." The mother was very close to tears as she remembered what her husband had said while he was dying.

"What?" replied the girl. "But, they're brothers! Why would Uncle Paul kill Papa?"

"I don't know, but he wants to kill us, too." The mother hedgehog suddenly stopped. "Jade, I want you to hide."

"But, Mom-" started Jade.

"Jade, please. Just go and find a place to hide! I'll come and find you as soon as I grab a few things."

Jade paused. "Ok, Mom." She looked around. 'That's my bedroom!' she thought. Jade walked over to the wall next to her bedroom door. She pressed one of the stones and the wall opened. Jade ran inside the wall and the secret passage way closed.

The young hedgehog walked around the passages. "It's been so long. I haven't been in here since Melody died." She whispered. Jade then saw something on the ground. She picked it up a noticed it was a hedgehog doll. It was in a country outfit. "Sara's doll…" A single tear drop fell onto the doll's dirty, fake hair. She held the doll in her hands as she walked through many different passages. Soon, she came to a mirror and she watched something horrible.

Her mother was getting something from the dresser drawers in her bedroom. She suddenly turned around and hissed, "Paul, what do you want?"

"Nothing much, except your death, my sister-in-law." Jade saw her evil uncle step into the opened door. "Where's your little demon of a daughter?"

"She's not here."

"If she's not here, then where is she, Sapphire?" growled Paul.

"I don't know and even if I did, you'd be dead before I tell you." Sapphire said with a hostile tone in her voice.

"Is that any way to treat your husband's only brother?" Paul smirked.

"You're nothing but a traitor to not only me, but Zeke!" Sapphire was reaching for a sword that was close by.

"You and your little demon killed my only son!" Paul's smirk quickly went away and only hatred sat on his face.

"It wasn't mine nor Jade's fault. He saved us." The white hedgehog tried to get the truth through to Paul, but it didn't work.

"It was your fault! If Jade weren't born, Link would be alive right now!" Paul then attacked Sapphire with his sword, but she quickly picked up the sword she had reached for and blocked the attack in time.

"DIE, YOU SHE-DEVIL!" Paul screamed.

The sword fight lasted a good 20 minutes and both of the hedgehogs weren't giving up. Then, at the same time they both stabbed each other. Paul died quickly while Sapphire was slowly dying.

"MOM!" Jade screamed. She very quickly looked for a way out of the secret passage ways. By luck, her foot stepped on a floorboard and the mirror turned. She ran out of it and toward her mother, dropping the doll. She knelt beside her. "Mom, please. Don't go yet. If you die, I won't have any family left!" Tears streamed down Jade's face.

"That's not true. You have three cousins. I want you to go find at least one of them." Sapphire said to her daughter.

"But, who are they? How will I know who they are?" Jade asked. She wondered why her mother hadn't told her this before.

"Their names are Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. Sonic is a blue hedgehog, Sonia is a purple hedgehog- lighter than you-, and Manic is a dark green hedgehog. Sonic can run very fast and Sonia can twirl fast. I'll watch over you, dear." Sapphire then closed her eyes and soon stopped breathing.

Jade buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "Bye, Mom. I love you." She whispered. She then got up and whipped the tears away. She walked back to her sister's doll and picked it up.

I then woke up from my dream with tears pouring down my face. I took out Melody's doll and hugged it. It had been nearly six months since I saw my mother die. I began to lose hope of ever finding any of my cousins. I got up and packed the things I brought with me from my old home. I placed the backpack on my back began walking toward the closest city. The city's name was New Mobotropolis. I was planning to stay in this city and look for any traces of Sonic, Sonia, or Manic.

As soon as I had entered New Mobotropolis, chaos began. I placed my bag down and looked around. I quickly found who was creating all this insanity.

"Hello, New Mobotropolis! I'm back to create my empire!" said a very round man with a mustache.

I ran over to him. "Yo, bad guy! What are you doing?" I yelled.

The round guy looked at me. "And, who might you be, miss?"

"The name's Jade the Hedgehog. If you don't wanna get hurt, I suggest you turn you hover thing around and leave!" I replied.

"Oh, dear! I'm trembling in my boots!" he said, sarcastically.

"Who the heck are you, anyway?" I asked.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Well, duh. That's why I'm asking!"

"My name is Dr. Eggman." He said.

At the mention of his name, I did my best to hold back the laughter. "Eggman? What kind of name is that?" I said with strong hints of laughter.

"It's a very evil kind of name!"

"And, what's so scary about eggs?" I asked, laughing a little.

I could tell he was fuming at my insults. "That's it! You little pest will die!" He then began firing laser at me.

I easily dodged them with my very fast running. This was going to be easy. I jumped and punched his hoverchair, which sent him and his hoverchair flying away. "Leaving so soon?" I shouted at him. I then sighed. "Well, that was fun while it lasted. Now, let's see what I can find…"

Suddenly a blue blur went past me. When it stopped, I could see a blue hedgehog. He looked into his watch thing and said, "Hey, Tails, are ya sure Eggman's here?"

"Yeah, he should be." answered a voice on the watch.

"Well, he isn't."

"That's weird. I could have sworn… I'll check the city's video cameras."

"Well, hurry it up. I ain't got all day!" Well, this guy was impatient.

"I am!" replied the voice. "What the?"

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"A purple female hedgehog defeated him! And, she's pretty fast! Almost as fast as you are, Sonic!"

At that name I ran over there. "What did you say this guy's name was?" I asked the voice, which was a yellow fox.

"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Replied the blue hedgehog.

My heart started to race with excitement. "FINALLY! I FOUND YOU, COUZ!" I shouted. I then hugged him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, hugging my Sonic?" I looked over and saw a pink hedgehog. She walked over and gave me a death glare.

I then let go off Sonic. "Umm… Sorry, it's just-"

"I don't want any excuses! You just want to steal my boyfriend!"

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Sonic! When did you take her on you first date?" I asked.

"Oh, he didn't take me anywhere, yet."

"WHAT? What kind of boyfriend doesn't take his girlfriend out for their first date? You idiot!" I wacked my cousin up side the head.

"What? Amy's not my girlfriend!" he protested. "Who _are_ you, any way?"

"Oh, so you weren't trying to steal him from me?" Amy asked.

"Why would I do that? He's my cousin!" I said.

"_WHAT?_ I'm your _cousin_?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, my mom said that." I responded.

"I think your mom lied." Sonic said.

I glared at him. "My mom did NOT lie, you hear me? She wouldn't have lied to me, because those words were her LAST! SHE'S DEAD, MORON! EVEN IF SHE WAS STILL ALIVE, NO ONE TALKS TRASH ABOUT MY MOTHER!" I screamed at him.

"C-Calm down! I-I didn't know!" Sonic said, backing off.

"My name is Jade, by the way." I said, pissed off. I then walked away to a store to buy some soda. It always seemed to calm me down when I was pissed. 'I have no reason to say sorry to him, even if he is my cousin. He talked trash about my mom, and no one does that. No one!' I opened the soda can and drink some of it.

I think something fell off of my neck, but I didn't bother with it. I then walked to the near by forest to sit under some trees. The place looked a lot like the forest near my old home. Sara, Melody, and I always played there. After Sara was killed, me and Melody still played there. I then placed my hand around my neck.

Nothing was there.

My eyes widened and I stood up. "Crap! Where is it? Where'd it go?" I yelled to no one. I frantically looked for it in the grass, but found nothing. "No! I can't lose it!" Tears began to form. "Where's that necklace?" The black and purple necklace was my birthday present from Sara. The last birthday I saw her alive. Tears fell off of my face and hit the soft, dirt ground.

After a while, I gave up. I clutched my head. "I lost it. I promised her I wouldn't lose it." I said, shutting my eyes tight. "Please, forgive me Sara." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked a guy.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. His form looked exactly like Sonic's, but I knew it wasn't him. This hedgehog had black fur with a little red mixed in. "Who are you?"

He seemed a bit surprised. "Aren't you going to ask if I'm Sonic?"

"No, you don't look like him." I replied.

"That's a first. At first glance everyone seems to think I'm him." He replied.

"That's kind of hard to believe. And, you have yet to answer my question."

"You haven't answered mine."

"Oh, sorry. What's wrong is I lost my black and purple necklace. My younger sister made it for me," I replied.

"Okay, now I'll answer your question. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Couldn't you ask her to make another one?"

I shook my head. "My sister Sara is dead. So are my other sister, Melody, my father, and my mother. The only family I have left are Sonic and his siblings."

"So, I'm guessing you're Faker's cousin." Said Shadow.

"Let me guess. That's a nickname you gave him."

"Yes, it is."

"Why?"

"That's a long story. In short, he can go as fast as me." Shadow replied. "You haven't even told me your name."

"Sorry again. My name's Jade." I replied.

"Also, is this the necklace you were crying about?" he asked. Shadow then pulled out a black and purple necklace.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I said, taking the necklace from him.

"By the way, don't tell the Faker you saw me." He said, starting to leave.

"Why not?"

"Because, knowing him and his friends, they all think I'm dead. I don't want them trying to look for me."

"Oh, I get it. No problem, I won't." After Shadow left, I got up and ran back to town. As I was running, I whipped the dried tears away.

'Mom, I found him and made some friends.'

Me: Ta-da! Hope ya'll liked it! =D See ya next chapter! ^^


	2. They're Back!

Me: Hey, fanfiction peoples! It's me, Kara! ^^ I got bored and have been watching Sonic X quite a lot lately, so I'm writing a fanfic! ^^ There's a time difference, though… On Earth, it's been almost 24 years since Chris and Sonic said their good-byes and Chris is married! On Mobius, It's only been 2 years. I don't own any characters except the ones I made up. Well, enjoy! ^^

"Please tell me another story, daddy! Please!" a little girl with red hair said. She looked at her father with the saddest brown eyes.

"All right. Which one do you want to hear, Lyra?" the girl's daddy replied.

After a few moments of thinking, Lyra had a big smile on her face. "I want to hear one about Sonic the Blue Hedgehog!"

"But, you've already heard all of them, Lyra." said Lyra's mother. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you've heard all of them at least twice! And, tomorrow you start first grade."

"Please, Mama? After this story, I'll go straight to bed! I promise!" Lyra begged.

"Oh, all right. One more story. Now, I gotta tuck Kyle and Matthew in for bed."

"Thank you, Mama! Daddy, could you tell the one when you went to Diamond Stadium?"

"All right, Lyra. Now, let's see. Tails had gone out to ride the Tornado…"

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A teenaged girl with red hair groaned as her alarm clock woke her up from sleep. "Shut up. I wanna sleep more!" She grabbed the alarm clock to stop the annoyance, but she caught a glimpse of the time. "Oh, _NO_! Me and Kyle are going to be late!" she jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready for school.

Before she brushed her teeth, she knocked on one of the bedroom doors. "Kyle, come on! Little Sis accidentally slept in. Wake up!"

A groan came from the room.

"Don't make me get Mr. Water Bucket." The girl said. That was when she heard Kyle rushing. She sighed as she went to the bathroom. She then began to brush her teeth.

Then, someone knocked on the door. "Lyra, hurry up! It's not my fault you're going to be late, but you can't make me late, too!"

"Shut it, Matt. You're not the boss of me." Lyra snapped at her younger brother. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom and saw an annoyed Matt standing in front of her. "You should know the rules by now, Matthew. The older bosses the younger, not the other way around."

"But, you're younger than Kyle and you boss him around." Matt complained.

"Matt, that's different and you know it! It's not my fault he's autistic, and it's not his, either!" Lyra shot back at Matt.

Matthew walked into the bathroom, muttering as Lyra got her things for school together.

When Lyra was finally ready for school, Kyle was waiting at the door. "Are you ready, Kyle?"

Kyle nodded. "Yep! Is Mrs. Boatman coming back, soon?"

"I don't know, yet. You'll find out when you get there, ok?" Lyra responded.

"No! I'll find out now!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle, stop it. I can't help it if I don't know if Mrs. Boatman is at school!" Lyra looked at her older brother, a little mad.

Kyle saw this and didn't say anything else about Mrs. Boatman during their walk to school.

At school, Lyra led Kyle to his classroom. After she saw that he got there safely, she went to her own classroom.

As soon as Lyra stepped into the room, she heard her enemy Stephanie talking trash about Kyle. "Gosh, that kid Kyle sure acts spoiled. I bet it's all just a trick and his whole family knows about his dirty tricks."

Lyra slammed her hands on Stephanie's desk. "Hey, Johnson! How about you say those lies to my face!" she yelled at Stephanie's face.

"What are you trying to do? Cause me to go deaf?" she screamed back.

"Well, if it'll shut you up about that trash about my brother, then sure!"

"You know, I could sue you!"

"I could care less, you spoiled brat!" Lyra then turned around and walked to her desk, obviously mad about what Stephanie said.

"Hey, Lyra? What'd she say? We could help you out with that good-for-nothing Johnson!" said a girl with black hair. She sat next to Lyra.

"Oh, the usual lie, Liz. Only, this time she said that my whole family knows about my brother's so called 'tricks'. I wish she'd just pack her bags and leave before I finally snap! No matter how much I despise her, I'd hate to hurt anyone unless they truly deserved it." Lyra sighed.

"Gosh, how does she even have a boyfriend with that thick layer of evil?" said a boy with dirty blonde hair.

"I don't know, Jesse, but I bet it's because she's got bucks like me." Lyra glared at Stephanie in anger. "I bet any day that 'Mr. Perfect' will dump her and find another girl. I can't believe that jerk!"

"I think you're right. And that'll mean more rumors about your siblings." Liz said with a nod.

"Yeah, I wish that brat would get a hobby. I even heard a rumor about me!" Jesse said.

After school, Lyra was taking the long way home, mostly because Kyle wanted to go that way. Liz had to come over to get something she had left the last time she had visited. Along the way home, she quickly noticed there was some guy in a floating seat terrorizing the city. Lyra looked at Liz and said, "Do me a huge favor and get Kyle to a safe place."

"Got it, Lyra." Liz said, leading Kyle down the street.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, terrorizing these people?" Lyra yelled at the guy.

The man in the floating chair hovered toward her and said, "Who I am? Don't you recognize me?"

"I've never seen you in my life." Lyra stated.

"Oh, well in that case, I am known as the greatest scientist ever, Dr. Eggman!"

"So, you're an evil scientist?"

"That's right, girl." Dr. Eggman replied. "Would you like for me to show you my power?" He then pressed a button and a laser shot at a building.

"What the heck is the matter with you?" Lyra said as she saw what looked like a little girl in a very good bunny costume was in the falling building's path. She ran to the girl, picked her up, and managed to dodge the falling building. "You could have killed her!" Lyra yelled at Dr. Eggman, even madder than she was with Stephanie.

That was when she snapped. Lyra saw a very thick metal pole near by and picked it up. She then ran toward Dr. Eggman and swung it the hardest she could, which was hard enough to catch the evil scientist off-guard and send him flying into the sky.

As soon as he was gone, Lyra took a deep breath and calmed down. She turned to the little bunny and noticed that it wasn't a costume. 'Well, stranger things have happened, right?' She walked over to the girl and said, "Hey, are you ok?"

The girl blinked and nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you very much for saving me!"

"What's your name? My name's Lyra."

"My name is Cream and this is my best friend, Cheese." The girl smiled.

"It's nice too meet you. Do you know where your parents are?"

"No. My mommy's probably back in my world."

"Your world? What do you mean?" Lyra asked, very confused.

"Oh, this has happened to me and my friends before. My friends were trying to save me when we were sent to another world that was different from ours." Cream said, trying her best to explain. "But, this time I was helping them stop Dr. Eggman."

"Well, since you're far from home, maybe my parents will let you stay with us. We have quite a lot of guest rooms, so shelter won't be a problem." Lyra said. "My dad sometimes lets other people stay when they're stuck out on the road."

"Thank you very much, Lyra!" Cream said, smiling.

"But, first we need to find my brother and my best friend. I saw them run this way. Would you like to help me find them?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, then." Lyra held her hand out for Cream to hold. "Safety first."

Cream took her hand. "Let's go. Come on, Cheese."

It took them about 15 minutes to find Kyle and Liz. As soon as they began to walk back home, Lyra's phone rang.

"Lyra, are you and Kyle ok?" said Lyra's mom.

"Yeah, Mom. We're fine. Liz is with us, too. She forgot her DVD at our house." Lyra said into the phone.

"Good. You can tell your father and me what took you so long when you get home."

"Yes, Mom." Lyra sighed.

"We should hurry back to your house before anything else happens." Liz said.

Lyra nodded. "Yeah. I wonder how I'm going to explain this to my parents."

"Mommy and Daddy are understanding!" Kyle said.

"Well, let's get a taxi. Cream, do you think you could pretend to be a doll?"

Cream nodded. "Yes, I could! I've done it before." She then held Cheese and froze in a perfect doll stance.

"I'm not sure how the taxi driver would react to you. Well, we'd better call for one." Lyra said, picking Cream up.

Liz saw a taxi driving toward them. She raised her hand and yelled, "Taxi!"

The taxi driver stopped in front of them and Kyle got in first, followed by Lyra and Liz. The drive took a quick 10 minutes to get to Lyra and Kyle's house.

Before Lyra got out, she paid the taxi driver. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Ms. Lyra." The driver replied as he took the change.

As they walked to the front door, Cream asked, "Do you know the taxi driver?"

"No, but most people know of me because of who my dad is." Lyra replied.

When they got inside, Lyra put Cream down and said, "Daddy! Mom! We're back home!"

"Welcome home, Miss Lyra." said the butler.

Then, Lyra's parents walked in. "Lyra, you have some explaining to do! You know that you're to come straight home!"

"I know mom, but something came up." Lyra said.

"And what could that be, Lyra Summer?" said Lyra's dad. Whenever he said both her first and her middle name, that meant that either he was mad or worried.

"It's a long story, Daddy. You see-"

"Hang on, what's that behind you?" her dad said, interrupting her.

Cream walked from hiding behind Lyra.

Her dad suddenly had a very surprised look on his face. "Cream? Cheese? Is that you?"

Cream looked shock that this man knew her name. "Y-Yes. How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Chris!"

"How can that be? The last time I saw Chris was only two years ago. You're an adult!"

"It's been almost 24 years, here, Cream. I'm grown up, now."

"Really? That's strange." Cream said.

"Well, we can all catch up tomorrow. It's getting late. Liz, your DVD is on our DVD player. I'll ask Ella to drive you home." said Lyra's mom.

"Ella's still here? Yay!" Cream smiled.

"Thank you." Liz said, getting her movie.

Me: Well, does anyone think it's good? Don't worry! Sonic's coming soon! =D

Lyra: Wow… You must have gotten really bored…

Me: Kind of…. ^^'


	3. And, Now There Are Three

Me: Well, here's the second chapter! ^^

Cream: Please review. Oh, and Kara doesn't own anything except for the characters she made up. ^^

Me: Thanks for saying the disclaimer, Cream.

Cream: You're welcome. Enjoy! ^^

Lyra woke up to the bright sun shining in her window. She sat up and yawned. 'What happened yesterday?' she thought, feeling as if she should be remembering something. That was when she remembered Dr. Eggman. 'Oh, yeah. Yesterday has been the strangest day in my entire life.'

She got out of her bed and walked downstairs. She heard Matt saying, "Oh, so you're saying that the stories you told Lyra were true? She always was the only one wanting to listen to them 5 times a day."

"I heard that!" Lyra said with another yawn.

Matt only rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he muttered.

"Lyra, are you and your younger brother always like this?" Cream asked.

"Usually, yeah. That's what happens when two completely opposite kids are born five years apart. I'm 15 while Matt's only 9." Lyra said.

"I'm 10, not 9! Get my age straight." Matt replied.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you know how I am on a weekend morning! I just wanna go back to my bed, curl up, and sleep." Lyra said.

"I'm so glad Ella's still here! But, where's Mr. Tanaka?" Cream said.

"Oh, he was offered a job in the president's office. He still comes to visit, though. He's always saying that we're like his family to him." Chris said.

"He left when I was in third grade." Lyra said.

"Oh, but who's the new butler?" Cream asked.

"He's one of Mr. Tanaka's friends, Mr. Hino." Matt said.

"Although, it has been pretty quiet after Mr. Tanaka left. I kind of gotten used to it." Ella said.

"Hey, Cream, do you want to look for your friends today?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, please!" Cream said.

"How about you, Cheese?"

Cheese smiled and nodded. "Chao!"

"Can I come, Lyra" Kyle asked.

"I'm sorry Kyle. Maybe tomorrow?" Lyra said.

"Fine." He slumped onto the couch with a frown on his face.

"Come on, Cream and Cheese. Let's find your pals." Lyra said, getting her shoes on. She opened the door.

Cream and Cheese walked out the door followed by Lyra. "Where should we look first, Lyra?"

"Maybe at a workshop store. If I recall my dad's stories, Tails is a mechanic." Lyra said.

"Ok, that sounds like a place Tails would go to." Cream nodded.

As they walked to the nearest workshop, some of the people looked at Cream and Cheese, who both looked scared. "Lyra, there's people staring at us."

"I can take care of that." Lyra said. She gave glares to anyone who stared at Cheese and Cream. The people instantly looked away. "That should take care of that problem for a while."

"Thank you, Lyra. What did you do?"

"I'm not only known of because of my dad. I have my own way. Remember when I had that pole in my hand yesterday?"

"Yeah. And then you swung it, causing Dr. Eggman to go flying."

"That's right. I'm also known for protecting the weaker."

As they walked into the workshop, they heard a kid's voice saying "Hey, let me down! I told you guys it was an accident!"

"That was my new phone, weirdo. And, you're going to get me a new one, ya hear?" said what sounded like some gang member.

Cream gasped, "That's Tails!"

"Well, it looks like I gotta show those gang members what pain feels like." Lyra muttered. She walked over to the scene and said, "Hey, why don't you punks pick on someone your own size?"

The men looked up. "Ha, you're just a girl."

"Hey, boss! That looks like that Lyra kid. You know the one who defeated your older bro!" said one of the other men.

"Y-You're right! We'd better get out of here before she snaps!" the leader muttered to his team. "S-Sorry, weirdo, you're right. It was an accident. We'll just be leaving, now!" The three gang members then ran out of there.

"Gosh, they seem to always be running now-a-days." Lyra muttered. She looked to Tails, who seemed to react a bit scared. "I'm not going to hurt you, Tails. I'm Lyra."

"Um, ok. Wait, how do you know my name?" the little fox said, shocked.

"It's because she's the only daughter of Chris, Tails." Cream said, running over to Lyra's side.

"She is? But, it's only been two years!" Tails was getting even more confused.

"Isn't there a time difference between here and Mobius?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Tails replied.

"Then, there's your answer."

"By the way, do you know where the others are, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Sorry, Cream. I appeared in a meadow. Then, I ended up here in this workshop and, while trying to figure out what happened, I bumped into that guy from earlier." Tails explained.

"Oh. Well, Lyra is helping me find the others." Cream said.

"Yeah. I might want to tell my dad that we found you." Lyra said, taking out an iPhone. She then searched through her contacts list and pressed her father's number. The phone began to ring and Chris picked up.

"Yes, Lyra?" he said.

"We found Tails, Daddy. He'd gotten himself into a mess-up, but I fixed things." Lyra replied.

"That's good news! Does he have the Tornado?"

"I don't know. I'll ask." Lyra then turned to Tails. "Did the Tornado appear with you?"

"Yeah, but it's can't do much. It's kind of stuck where it is." Tails replied.

"He said it did, but it's stuck." Lyra told her dad.

"Oh, ok. I could get Mr. Hino to take it to the house. Call him and ask him, ok?"

"Ok, daddy. See you later."

"I love you. Be careful."

"Love ya, too. And, I will. Bye." Lyra hung up.

"What kind of phone is that?" Tails asked.

"It's called an iPhone. I can put music on here and I get internet."

"That's pretty cool!" Tails said.

Then, Lyra's phone began to ring. She answered the phone.

"Lyr, where are you? You're late for band practice!" Liz said.

"That was today? I'm sorry! I was helping Cream and Cheese find their friends. We were able to find one. I didn't even notice the date!" Lyra said.

"Wow, that's your best excuse yet. Well, could you take a break? We need you if we're going to win the band competition. I heard the she-devil's band is good!"

"Ok, I'll see if we can. Could they come along and listen?"

"Sure. Now, hurry it up!" Liz said.

"Alright, I'm coming. Shesh." Lyra said. She hung up. "Hey, guys. I kind of forgot that I had band practice today. Do you want to come along?"

"Is it really ok?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I already asked Liz."

"Cheese and I will go. Right Cheese?" Cream said.

Cheese nodded. "Chao! Chao!"

"I'll go, too." Tails said.

The group began to go toward Liz's house. When they got there, Liz opened the garage door. "Finally! We need to practice that Evanescence song you wanted to do. What was it called again?"

"Liz, it's called Going Under." Lyra replied.

"Yeah, that one. Then, after that we'll practice Angels by Within Temptation." Liz said, getting Lyra's mic ready.

"Hey, Josh, did you bring the good guitar?" Lyra said.

"Yeah, it's over there." A guy with black hair pointed to a guitar that was leaning against the wall.

"Ok, thanks." Lyra walked over to the guitar and picked it up. She strung a few strings and walked to the head mic.

"All right, Sunny. We're ready when you are." Josh said.

"Got it. One, two. One, two, three, four!" Lyra said. Although Lyr was the head singer, Liz sung the first bit.

"_Now, I will tell you what I've done for you. Fifty-thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me!"_

"_I'm going under!"_

"_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself…"_

Lyra and Liz then began to sing together, taking turns on different verses.

When they finished that song, Lyra asked her friends, "How'd you like that?"

"The singing was great, though the song itself seems a little depressing to me." Tails said.

"I loved it, Lyra! Your and Liz's singing is great!" Cream said.

Cheese agreed with Cream.

"Thanks. Now, let's sing Angels." Liz said. "And, before I forget. Lyr, your singing's a lot better than when we started out."

"I've been practicing and memorizing the songs." Lyra smiled.

Me: Well, that is all!

Cream: Bye-bye! ^^


	4. What a Rush!

Me: Well, I wonder if any of you guys can guess what's gonna happen in this story. I WISH I COULD READ YA'LL'S MINDS!

Tails: I don't think that's possible, Kara….

Me: I DON'T CARE! _

Cream: ^^' Ummm… Kara doesn't own anything except her own characters.

Me: Also! I got a question for you readers! Who do you think is Lyra's mother? (Really, I haven't quite thought of that… xD) Well, enjoy! This is now focusing on Dr. Eggman's ship! At least, for a bit….

"Wow, Dr. Eggman, this is what a typical villain does. Taking the cousin and a friend of the hero." said a dark purple Hedgehog. She was wearing a red tank top and tattered jeans.

"I am not just a friend!" protested the pink Hedgehog that was sitting next to the purple one.

"Well, when Sonic asks you to go out with him, then we can celebrate, Amy." The purple Hedgehog explained.

"So, you think that Sonic will do that?" Amy asked.

"I think he might. I don't know for sure. But, if and when you get married, can I be your Maid of Honor?"

"I don't know, Jade. It'll either be you or Cream."

"Well, as long as I'm in your wedding, I'm just fine with it!" Jade said. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

"Easy! We wait for Sonic to save us!"

"What if he doesn't?"

"But, he will! I know he will!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy, you can't always be depending on my cousin. We'll have to find a way out of here ourselves." Jade explained to her best friend.

"All right. We just have to use some girl power!" Amy said, summoning a hammer.

"Although, I don't exactly like the way you put it, I'm gonna have to agree with you." Jade said, summoning a sword.

"On three, we both use our weapons, K?"

"K."

"One." Amy said, getting her hammer ready.

"Two…" Jade got her sword ready.

"Three!" both of them swung their weapon at the glass, causing it to break.

There were robots ready to attack them.

"Ok, you take those robo-losers and I'll take these." Jade said.

"No problem." Amy ran toward one of the robots and swung her hammer at it multiple times.

Jade ran toward two of the robots and swung her sword like a boomerang. As her sword made it's way back to her, Jade dodged any attacks. The sword managed to destroy four of the seven robots she was battling. (A/N: Jade can go really fast, but not as fast as Sonic. Sometimes, if provoked, she can seem like a large blur.)

After a few more attacks from Jade and Amy, all the robots were destroyed.

Amy was panting a little bit. "Now, the next part is to get out of here."

"Yep. And, I think I may have a plan. But, first to get rid of the cameras…" Jade swung her sword and, once again, it flew like a boomerang. The sword hit two or three camera's that were in the room. "Ok, so, my plan is for you to distract them long enough for me to get to the control room and open the doors. In order for you to get out in time, you'll have to lure it toward an exit. When you hear my whistle, that is your cue to get out as fast as possible."

"I got it. This might be a little easy." Amy replied.

"I'm not sure. Just, try not to get caught again." Jade sighed. "And, don't get too careless."

"All right, I won't. Gosh, you're beginning to sound like my mom." Amy said.

"Ok, let's begin the plan, now." Jade said, beginning her run to the control room.

Amy went in the opposite direction. She saw a camera and stood in front of it. "Hey, you can't get me!" She then stuck her tongue out at them.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was drinking some coffee, when he saw Amy sticking her tongue at the camera. That caused him to spew his wonderful coffee out. "HOW DID THAT PINK HEDGEHOG ESCAPE?"

"W-We don't know, Dr. Eggman." said one of his robots.

"W-Would you like for us to send robots after her, your nastiness?" asked the other.

"OF COURSE I DO, YOU MORON!"

"Y-YES SIR!" both of them yelled, running around, getting the security robots out.

Then, the robots caught sight of a purple blur. "S-Sir, the other one is heading for the control room!"

"Well, then how about YOU STOP HER, TOO!" Dr. Eggman was obviously mad that his prisoners escaped.

While Jade was running to the control room, some robots blocked her way. "Snap, I didn't think this one through…" she muttered. She then stopped and got her sword out. "Come get me, scrap metals!"

Meanwhile, Amy was trying to not get herself caught again. She was greatly out-numbered by about nine. "This is not fair!" she whined. "I bet Jade didn't think this one through!" She then began pounding the robots. Instead of winning, she was backed into a corner and the robots seemed to come, endlessly.

Suddenly, a blue blur came and began destroying the robots. (I bet you all can guess who it is! xD) When the blur stopped, Amy ran over and hugged the blue Hedgehog that was standing there. "Amy, get off of me!" he complained, trying to push the pink hedgehog off.

"Oh, Sonic, I just knew you'd come save me!" Amy squealed. "Oh, and Jade, too." (A/N: Ok, I'm trying my best to get her personality right… ^^')

"You mean my cousin was captured, too?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, she went to the control room." Amy replied, still clinging to Sonic.

That was when a purple blur ran toward them and stopped. Amy then let go of Sonic

"Yeah, I kind of ran into a problem. I was attacked by some robo-morons before I could even get to the door."

"So, you didn't think your plan through?" Amy said with a sigh.

"Nope. I just wanted to get out of that prison." Jade replied.

"Don't worry, we can always open the door when we get there." Sonic said.

"Um, no. Eggman upgraded his hideout and now it needs a password."

"Oh. Well, we'll think of a way when it comes to us." Sonic said, a bit embarrassed.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll go with your way. I just hope you can actually get us out."

"Ok, then, enough chit-chat. I want to get out of this place!" Amy said. "And, I know Sonic will get us out!"

Jade then heard something behind them.

"Yo, Jade, I think some of your friends followed you." Sonic said, pointing to more robots.

Jade looked at the robots. "Oh, hey. You're right. We should just make a run for it. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Fine. I was hoping to fight a little bit." Sonic grabbed Amy's wrist and made a run for it. Jade was running right beside him.

"Maybe we could get out the same way I came in?" Sonic wondered out loud.

"What are you talking about this time?" Jade sighed.

"Just follow me."

They then ran onto the roof of the Egg Fort 2. Jade looked over the edge. She also noticed it was nighttime.

"Don't tell me we're going to jump!" she groaned.

Just after she said that, Sonic jumped off.

"I think that's a yes to your question." Amy said. She then jumped off, too.

"Great. This is just wonderful!" She heard the robots behind her. 'If we make it, I'm getting my revenge…' Jade thought. She then jumped off the roof of Egg Fort 2.

As she was falling, Jade closed her eyes tight and screamed. She suddenly felt water around her and opened her eyes. 'Wow, this is a nice pool.' She then saw Amy trying to pull a very annoyed Sonic to the surface. Jade swam over to help Amy out.

After a few moments of pulling, they finally got Sonic's head to the surface. Amy pulled him out of the pool and he shook the water off his fur.

"Geez, Sonic. You sure are stubborn." Jade said, gasping for air.

"You know, this pool seems very familiar. I just can't seem to place my finger on it." Sonic said.

"Really? I've never been here in my life!" Jade was still gasping. When she was done with that, she said, "You know, I'd get my revenge for you making me jump off that ship, but I think your timing's done it for me."

"Hey, it was the only way to get off!" Sonic protested.

"Yeah, and you know how much I hate falling out of the sky!" Jade yelled back.

"Both of you, stop fighting!" Amy screamed at the fighting cousins.

"What's going on out here?" said a yawning yellow fox. "Oh, hey! Sonic!" he said when he saw he friend.

"Hey, Tails. How's it going?" said Sonic.

"Tails, did you find what the commotion was?" said a very sleepy girl with red hair. She was bout 15 years old.

"Yeah, it was Sonic, Amy, and Jade." Tails said wide awake now.

"This early in the morning? It's nearly five A.M.! I have band practice later on today, too." The red-head yawned. "I don't remember a purple Hedgehog in my dad's stories."

"During the time, we didn't know of her. We met her after Chris went back home." Tails said.

"Oh, ok. I'm gonna wake him up, now." The girl then went inside. After a few minutes, she came back, fully awake and with her father.

"Tails, what happened? All Lyra said was that there was a surprise out here."

"Don't worry, Chris. Sonic just got here." Tails said to the man.

"Hang on; did you say his name is Chris?" Sonic said.

"Surprise, Daddy." Lyra smiled.

"Ok, can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Amy said.

"Lyra is the only daughter of our old pal, Chris. While two years past on Mobius, 24 years pasted on Earth." Tails said.

"And, now I'm 42 years old." Chris said.

"Why is it that your time moves faster than our time?" Sonic wondered out loud. "Oh, before I forget. Chris, this is my cousin Jade. Jade, this is my best friend, Chris."

"Why is it that you haven't told me you traveled to a different world?" Jade looked at him.

"Sorry, it never came up…" Sonic said with a nervous smile.

"Whatever. May I get something to eat? I'm starving." Jade said.

"Yeah, but be quiet. I'm pretty sure Cream and Cheese are still sleeping." Lyra said.

"Ok, thanks." Jade walked into the mansion and grabbed some food from the fridge.

"That's all of your friends, right?" Lyra asked Tails.

"Not quite, but I'm sure Knuckles will show up sooner or later." Tails replied.

"Oh, yeah! The Echidna that watches over the Master Emerald." Lyra muttered, remembering him from Chris' stories.

Sonic's stomach then growled. "I'm gonna get me some food." He said, walking to the kitchen.

"It looks like Sonic hasn't changed…" Chris said.

They all then walked inside.

Me: Ok, so this was probably the chapter all of you Sonic fans were waiting for… LONG LIVE SHADOW! (xD)

All of Shadow's fans: LONG LIVE SHADOW!

Me: 0o wow…. Shadow's got a lot of fans….

Sonic: o0

Amy: Sonic's still the best!

All of Sonic's fans: LONG LIVE SONIC!

Amy: Sonic's mine, you hear!

Sonic's fangirls: We aren't scared of you!

Amy: *has hammer*

Sonic's fangirls (except for the determined): N-Never mind…. ^^'

Me: OooooKkkkk…. Well, see ya next chapter!


End file.
